zoe x rex:WRH
by talzblogz123
Summary: yippikyak!finally,we found out how to publish it!by the two only tails(me!) and ninjie! do be nice,as its our 1st story.hope you enjoy! tails p.s artwork by Bri... its good isn't it?
1. intro:explaining somethings

hejoh there!just to help you understand,tails is the **BOLD** writing,& im normal. but who excactly am i?ho ho ho!

wouldnt you like to know! **who says ho ho ho?if you were santa,you wouldnt sound like a returd,but because you arent santa,**

 **you sounded like a returd,now get out of my account.** no,i won't get out,coz if i used my own account,(bloggingninja123)zoe/rex/max could go into it,then look at this by mistake,and then **create a time paradox and destroy everything.** **just dont make it so obvious.**

 **e.g,DONT use 'bloggingninja123'.theyll guess its you and click on your name.** thats why i'm your account.

soz about that much of a chat,now,to get things straight:

its not 'rex x zoe'.its 'zoe x rex'. **get it right people!the person who makes the moves(in this case zoe)is the one**

 **in front of the 'x'!although** **we dont know if its 'shad x rouge' or 'rouge x shad'.**

don't go out of topic,tails.2:when these events happen,it will be in 2018,term 1 i think.(i'm sure about the year,mind.)

also,don't ask how rex got out of his,well,more of forced sickness then allergy,as we have no clue.

3,REX WAS NEVER IN LOVE WITH ZAHARA!NO MATTER WHAT IT SAYS IN THE ANIME NB'S ARE USED TO!

IN REAL LIFE,HE WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO LIKING HER!HE WAS ALLERGIC TO-wait,i don't want to give it away..

although his crush(can you guess who its on?)was preventing him to..its hard to explain.

 **FACT!crushs and the actual affection for a person are actually different things.a crush is how much YOU notice it and**

 **is the real cause of those absent minded actions** **.** **e.g:rex's crush is quite small,**

 **but his affection for (replace this space with the person you think it is) is BIG.**

anyways,#4,he did (start to)leave at the last ep of s1. rex wanted to stay for abit

at what nbs say,'the last episode of dinosaur king'.so thats how hes still here.

i think thats all for now,tails. **yay!no more intro!now,to the next chapter,to read zoe x rex:what REALLY happens!**

 **he he,what about 'zex' instead of 'roe'?he he he**

dirty minded.


	2. rex is cured!

**yippikyak** **everybody!and welcome to-** this is not itube and we are not recording a video, are writing a story about true

to-be-events. **i know,i was just-doh whatever. enjoy.**

 **‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾**

'ZOE!'zoe woke up with a jolt.'are you ok?it is the first day of highschool tomorrow,after all. i just wanna see if you're alright.'

'auugh,rex,stop doing that!and don't worry,i'm fine.'

13 year old rex wore a blue unzipped jacket with a white t shirt underneath. his dinosaur tooth(must double check) necklace was off his neck for now,but zoe was sure she was going to see it on his neck soon enough.

'okay ,hurry up with your breakfast, max's mum wants to go and drop me off for a quick check-up.'rex replied. zoe, curious with whats coming next,asked,

'and what have i got to do with your check up exactly?'rex looks at her as if it was obvious.

 **because he wants her there!** no tails you dummy,it's because-

'she wants you to come along so afterwards we could take ace and paris out for a walk round the park.'

'what about max?'

'off at soccer practice,remember?'

'oh'zoe sighed. _i know i like him,but rex's stupid love allergy is getting annoying.i don't think i'll get a chance to confess._

but,boy,she was wrong!

 **bout what?liking him?** tails you idiot you know what she's wrong about!

her chance to confess!

28 MINUTES LATER... (not where we are,mind)

sitting on the bench,zoe was daydreaming all the way into lala land where your dreams come true when rex came back

with a GINORMOUS smirk on his face. it was as big as tails' brain. **naw,thanks ninjie!** hold on,no,i made a mistake,tails' brain is tiny. **HEY!**

i meant as big as his mouth.

man,amy would congratulate me on that sick burn back there. **ehh,shut up.**

'hey rex,welcome back. whats the smirk for?'zoe asked. he looked at her happily and said'doc told me i'm out:i ain't allergic anymore. cool,eh?'

zoe couldn't beleive her ears.'WHAT?!THAT'S SO AWESOME!I'M SO HAPPY!'realizing what she said,she quickly added'...for you.'

rex was (actually,correcting,rex will be:it's 2018,after all.)a little suprised at her reaction.i mean,sure,he knew she was gonna be happy for

him,but he didn't expect her to act like THAT. but luckily for zoe,he didn't go to far in thought at all.

zoe decided to change the topic before it got awkward.

'so,we gonna get paris and ace out?'

eh?yeah, sure. still, i'm glad those puking days are over,huh.'

zoe smiled'yeah.'

 **yippi!end of chapter one!or,to be more precise,chap. 2. reveiw especially if this has inspired you!**

 **and of course,we'll see you in the next chapter! bubye!**

it's STILL not a video. **DUDE SHUT UP**


	3. kiss 1:zoes confession!

**yippikyak! its another chapter of zoe x rex! plz enjoy as...**

 **just take over already.**

* * *

it was a sunny saturday morning for the D-team. nothing has changed much other then they're in year 7 now,

rex has finally got his allergy over and done with and... zoes alot more cheerful.

in his room, max pondered for reasons on why she was like that. _rex and zoe are acting alot weirder nowadays._

 _i mean, rex has his reason, but why should zoe be happy about it? unless-_ maxs heart sank.

 _shes in love with rex._

 **meanwhile, in her room and alot less sulky, zoe was having some loner time too.** oh ha ha NOT.

getting dressed, zoe decided to go to the park for abit so she could think clearer. **wait so shes NOT having loner time in her room?** no you dopehead remember?

anyways, she soon finished her breakfast and quickly headed out towards the park. when she got there, she sat down on the bench.

 _how am i going to confess? if im right, max should be at his last soccer practice before the school one, but what about his parents?_

just then, max's car drove past her. lol speak of the devil. **and yet you still tell me off!** shh, the story's not gonna write itself.

standing up, zoe walked towards max and rex's house.

 _AT THE TAYLOR RESIDENCE..._

KNOCK KNOCK!

'hmm? oh hi zoe. watsup?'

'hey rex. are you home alone?' rex, a little confused at that question, replied 'um, yeah. why?'

'good coz i need to speak to you alone.'

still abit confused, rex told her if it was private she could tell him in the backyard. zoe said 'great' and (sorta) dragged rex to the backyard.

'so, what is it, zoe?'

'oh, um...' zoe scanned her brain for options. _i could kiss him now, but what if that's too straight forward?_

'zoe?' snapping out of it, zoe decided to save that choice for when she needed it.

'zoe whats wrong? everything alright at home?' zoe looked at rex quizzicly before she realized her... pose.

'no, everythings fine at home. although thanks for caring for me.' rex blushed a little at that sentence.

'uh- uh- okay, zoe...' _oh no! i made him blush! i didn't mean THAT to happen!_ seeing her panic made rex curious.

'wh- what was it you wanted to tell me, zoe?' zoe looked at him wide eyed, full panic mode.

'i- its hard t- to explain...' zoe gulped. _its now or never.._

'i- i-... oh whatever!'

before rex could do anything, she pinned him to a wall and kissed him.

rex's blush covered 85% of his face, realising something that never came across him.

zoe loved him since they first met.

when she finally stopped, she took a step back, smiling. rex stared at her, breathing heavier then normal. then, when he snapped out of

his trance, he said loudly(it wasn't much of a shout) 'YOU LIKED ME ALL THIS TIME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I GOT ALLERGIC?!'

zoe, now blushing, panicked inside her brain. _WHAT?! i never told him that! how did he know?!_ rex, calming down after realizing he just embarrassed her,

asked, ' why didn't you tell me beforehand, zoe? if you did, at least i would have had you to stop me from getting it.'

zoe, now blushing harder, **(and a little suprised to see rex not blushing** **anymore)** just answered him with,

'i- i didn't know you weren't allergic beforehand because you always acted towards the word love as if you just had a sour grape.' sighing and remembering his

reactions to what he called 'gross' back then, rex had to agree with zoe's point. 'come on, lets get inside, zoe. i'll make us some coffee.'

zoe, now happy for what just happened, replied to her new boyfriend 'yeah.'

* * *

yippi! another chapter done. it took us AGES to do this one. **mostly due to ninjie accidentally deleting our progess 3 times.**

HEY! WE DID THIS ON AN XBOX ONE! **its not the Xboxs fault. well, anyways, it'll be greatly appreciated if you enjoyed this story.** **more chapters coming soon!**

 **i don't think you understand the phrase "speak of the devil", bri.**

i do! i'm not a dopehead like you.

 **ahh, typical you.**


	4. kiss 2:getting closer!

**hejoh!** ]:( **what? anyways, not much intro, just**

 **heres the next chapter of zoe x rex! or should i say, 'zex'! tee hee hee** ]:( **ok you got a reason to do it there**

* * *

it's been 8 days since zoe confessed to rex about her feelings towards him and he's been coping very well.

except for one thing. now he notices she flirted with him the whole time she knew him and

now blushes lightly whenever she does. despite that, coped well. max meanwhile, was thinking about his two bestest friends being a

couple. _why rex though? i mean, sure, he might be nicer, maturer, and what the fan girls say OMG ITS REX HES SO FRICKIN HOT I WANNA_

 _...blah blah blah, but..._ max's thoughts trailed off as he imagined rex and zoe kissing. _i can kinda see it, but there's still something missing..._

 _* thinks of rex and zoe kissing due to the fact max pushed them into each other*_

smirking at that thought, he said to himself, 'yeah, i see it coming. even if that means I'm just a friend to her, at least she'll be with someone i trust.'

now snickering, max got out of his pjs and got dressed.

already dressed, rex just finished his homework when zoe came in, still in her pyjamas and sat down next to him.

'still tired zoe?' rex asked her as she yawned. 'i'll wake up properly soon enough. hey, later on, wanna go have a walk around the park, rex?'

looking at his girlfriend, he said 'sure' and decided he should get breakfast for her.

 **it kinda sucks he doesn't think of her as his girlfriend un-absent minded before the 4th kiss.** ]:( SHUT UP YOU DOLT. **yeesh, sorr-ay.**

just as zoe got her breakfast max came downstairs. when he looked at rex and zoe, he decided to tease them. 'oh hi guys. its nice to see you two up together.'

'um, ok. not much of a suprise assuming its 8:40 you sleepyhead.'

 _okay, not much of the reply i was thinking of. oh well._

realizing what he meant, rex blushed. _thank god i'm doing the dishes. but why can zoe soak it in? then again, she was the one who kissed me._

the thought of what happened that saturday calmed rex down abit. nearly enough to make him smile at that memory. although

he didn't know why it did.

 **his secret secret is unfolding!** yay now shut up.

'*yawn* well imma head outside for abit with chomp.' summing little chibi chomp, max added, smirking, 'I'll leave you two alone.'

quickly running off snickering before zoe could try and kill him, but both max and rex were a little suprised to see her not moving from her breakfast.

despite that, max and chomp ran off, not risking any chances.

'im suprised zoe. why didn't you go and try to kill him?' rex asked her.

looking up at rex and smiling, she simply said: 'I'll go kill him later. i got better stuff to do.' realizing what she meant, rex blushed again.

 _sh- shes flirting again. how can she be so calm about it?_

'im gonna go upstairs for abit. have fun finding a way to entertain yourself without me, rex.'

giving him her bowl, zoe went upstairs to get dressed.

sighing, rex took zoe's bowl and started washing it. when he finished, he put it down and decided to wait for zoe by

watching TV. he must've taken a nap, because when he woke up, he saw zoe smiling at him and poking his cheek gently.

'hey there rex! nice to see you now awake. its 9:00, come on.'

'garr.' now wide awake, rex pointed out, 'then you take a long time to get dressed just for a walk round the park with me.'

despite her resistance to max's teases, zoe blushed a little.

but that didn't affect her like it did with rex.

'oi, even though you're cute when your sleeping, there's not much more use to you when you are.'

rex, now blushing pretty hard, couldn't say anything other then 'd-d-duh, th-thank... y-ou.'

satisfied with his reaction, zoe told him to go get his shoes on. with not much choices, he did what she told him to.

 _i swear, if max ever finds out about my weak spot..._

 **see? he has a soft spot for her. but he doesn't notice it much coz his crush is small.** U NO HAV PROMISHIN 2 SPEAK RITE NOW.

 _LATER AT THE PARK..._

'why is the park so empty?' rex wondered out loud. looking at him, zoe saw he had a point.

there was literally no one there. apart from them, of coarse.

'oh well. at least its just you and me.' she said, smiling. blushing, rex just looked at her back, a little embarrassed by his

reaction when she said it. that only caused zoe to giggle at his now red face.

'you can be soooo cute at times! now come on. its not much of a walk if we're not even walking.'

'o-o-okay...'

they walked around for abit when it started to rain. 'hey, its raining!' zoe said excited.

'so?'

'duhh, because it means i can do..' zoe took her hand out of rex's,(who's now embarrassed because he didn't notice it until then,)

and then moved her face closer to his very red face. smiling, she whispered '..this' just before closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips again.

 **wait, whatcha mean 'again'? she only kissed him once before... oh, wait, you were referring to that.** yeah no duh.

rex, still blushing hard, felt his eyelids getting heavy. 3 seconds before his eyes was closed, zoe let go and backed up two steps away.

grinning hugely, she wiped some rain droplets off her face and told her **love-struck :D** boyfriend that they'd better leave before max got

suspicious. rex, pink faced from what just happened, just said 's- s- s- sure..'

* * *

 **so, how did you like this chapter? there will be more coming, so continually check just in case. :) once again, hope you enjoyed!**

 **now, why ]:( exactly?**

u said hejoh. hejoh my phrase.

 **oh. 😑**


	5. Kiss 3: Rex strikes back!(part 1)

**The title is not as wrong as it sounds...**

 **yippikyak! the next chapter is here! just before we start, a few thxs shall be made.**

 **if you're mentioned here, thx for your stories about zoe x rex! more might be added!**

 **Carnatourusman, whirlwindaromazoe, Deciphereroofdarkness75, ect.**

 **especially Carnatourusman, zoe x rex IS a cute couple! WOOHOO!**

this is a weird intro. oh well. tails and carnatourusman are probably best friends now. thx for reading this! :D

* * *

when zoe and rex got back from the park, max was fast asleep. even though max wasn't up to bug them, they still got dressed anyways.

 **(obviously not in the same room** 😑 **)** SSHHHHHH TAILS.

rex was drying his hair when he something hit him. _am i doing this just to make zoe happy, or is it because i like her?_ _could it be?_

he was going to walk out when he bumped into **MAX!** no, tails, it was zoe.

'hey, you done with that rex? coz i need to dry my hair too.'

confused, he gave her the towel and asked 'can't you use a different one? i mean, theres some in the cupboard behind you.'

'why don't you be a gentleman then and get me one?' noticing her smirk when she said that, rex blushed.

 _its like she WANTS me to blush! ..i wonder if max notices when zoe flirts with me... was i the last one to know?_

'rex, you alright?' snapping out of it, he realized zoe had a worried look on her face. 'i-im fine. don't worry. just thinking, thats all.'

smiling, she said thanks and walked out of the open bathroom door, leaving rex standing there alone.

downstairs, zoe saw max munching away on his fruit loops. _guess he's now up._ 'oh, hey, zoe.'

sighing, zoe looked at her lazy friend. 'max, why are you having breakfast now? its nearly 10:00. and don't talk with your mouth full.'

staring at her and swallowing, he replied with 'im hungry.' sighing again, zoe said 'that's obvious.' then sat down on the couch,

turned on the TV, and went into i-tube. 'zoe my dear, you should know this isn't your house.' turning around,

she was surprised to see dr. spike taylor, max's father. 'hee hee, i forgot to mention, dads home.' with zoe glaring at him, max went quiet.

just then, rex came down. sure enough, he had his dino necklace back on. 'hi mr. Taylor. where's mrs. Taylor?'

'shopping. say, while she's gone...' spike signaled to max and rex to come closer and

whispered '..we could watch a few videos of gamingninja123 and talzplayz.'

'sure, but only if zoe's up to it.'

'rex, what do you mean?'

'i mean if you're NOT up to telling us off. or as max calls it, mumming us.'

'HEY!'

watching her boyfriend and max laugh, zoe decided to talk some common sense into them.

SLAP! SLAP!

'ooww, what was that for, zoe?' watching the two boys whine, she couldn't help but smirk. _a girl's gotta do what she gotta do._ '*sigh* come on you three kids, can't you get along?'

'oh, i didn't know there was a fourth one around. sorry, doctor.' now with rex and max chuckling at zoe's cheekiness, spike

got jokish annoyed..? and started chasing her around, both laughing.

 _Thats my zoe for you..._ _wait, did i just say MY zoe?! what's going on?!_

with rex now panicking abit, max went to get the tv remote and searched up gamingninja123.

sure enough, there was our names appearing on the screen.

'hey, which one, try not to laugh #73 or pranking sonic badly?'

'you choose max.'

'mkay pranking it is.'

* * *

 **yippie! Another finished! Soz this took SUPER LONG to do.**

 **schools back on for ninjie and we're back home with NO Xbox 1.**

 **still, eventually found out how to do it on phone, so expect more!**

 **bub bye!**

 **BRI CARNIE DID ANOTHER STORY!**

I know I read it.

its mostly about ... Um, carnie, correct me if I'm wrong,

zander x reese? Is zander making the moves or is reese?

anyways, don't stop making zoe x Rex stories for the sake of tails and his sanity!

 **yeah they inspired me the most to pester ninjie to do these stories with me**

 **on fan fiction! :D**


End file.
